Spot watch
by garciprent
Summary: Aaron & Emily's daughter has chickenpox, so Hotch has to stay behind to look after her. Fun fun fun! Quite cute.


Spot watch

**Author's note: Weird title I know! Hopefully it'll become clear. Any way, I don't own Criminal Minds or any characters from the show. Enjoy!**

Aaron Hotchner was great at his job. That was probably an understatement! As good as he was as a profiler, he loved being a dad even more! It was difficult for him and his wife, Emily Prentiss, when they had to be on cases away from the children. Jack, from Hotch's first marriage, was now 7 years old. Hotch & Emily had a daughter as well, 3 year old Lilly.

Lilly had come out in Chickenpox the night before the couple were due to fly out on a case with the team. After much debate, it had been decided that Hotch would stay home with Lilly while Emily accompanied the team. Lilly would normally have been put into daycare, but you can't put a spotty, grumpy, itchy 3 year old in an environment with other children.

At this present time, 4 days after Emily had left for the case, Hotch was kneeling on the bathroom floor, trying to get his daughter to stand still while he applied lotion. She was not a good patient! She seemed quite happy playing 'How much lotion can I get on Daddy' rather than allowing him to apply the lotion to her spots.

Fully aware that Jack was in his room doing homework, and would probably be whining that he was hungry soon, Hotch was getting pretty tired of this game. "Honey, come on! Let Daddy put the lotion on you." But the 3 year old's chocolate brown eyes just seemed to laugh at his efforts. "It's not funny Lil." he said firmly gaining a cheeky giggle from the little girl. "Come on it'll make you feel better!" This statement was met with a firm "NO!" before Lilly bolted for the bathroom door.

Emily stepped through the front door & couldn't help but laugh at the scene in front of her. Lilly was running through the living room, with patches of lotion on her naked body, screaming in laughter as she was being chased by Hotch who looked like he'd been rolling in the stuff!

The little girl spotted her mom & yelled through a big smile "Momma!" Emily grinned as Lilly came running towards her with outstretched arms "Oh-ho, look at you! Hey give momma a kiss." She took Lilly by the hand & said "Let me get changed & then we can have a BIG cuddle ok?" The little girl nodded enthusiastically as Emily continued with a scrunched up nose, "I don't wanna get lotion on my best clothes do I?"

Hotch was glad to have his wife back. "Hey Sweetie," he said as he walked towards her & planted a kiss on her lips, "Have fun?" She smirked as she answered back, eyeing his messy appearance, "Not as much as you it would seem."

Later that evening Hotch cooked dinner while Emily spent some time with the children. Usually when they had both returned from cases after being away from the kids, they got take out so they could all spend time catching up. But since Hotch had been home with them, they decided he would cook a healthy meal while Emily spent time with the kids.

The open plan apartment allowed him to be part of things too, while not being completely distracted from cooking. Emily eyed Hotch & then looked at the little girl on her lap, "Have you been a good girl for Daddy?" she whispered to the 3 year old. Lilly glanced over her shoulder to see if Hotch was part of the conversation. Seeing that he was preoccupied & therefore unable to correct her, she said through a cheeky grin, "I'm always a good girl!" A huge grin took over Emily's features as she replied "Yes you are, just like Mommy!"

At hearing this Hotch yelled through, "Are you teaching our children to lie?" The little girl on her mother's lap looked horrified towards her father, "No Daddy, good girls don't lie!" To this Hotch replied, "Oh don't they? So because you're a 'Good girl' & you don't lie," he walked towards her & scooped her up over his shoulder, "You will tell Mommy the truth about what you did to Jack-Jack's homework." The little girl squealed with laughter as she screamed "Put me down Daddy!" Hotch just grinned & spun around as he said, "What did you say, faster? Alright then." He spun round faster & Lilly was turning a bright shade of red from laughing so hard.

Emily turned her attention to Jack who was sat on the floor watching T.V. "So what did Lilly do to your homework Buddy?" Jack looked up at Emily & changed his expression to a slight pout as he said "She coloured over it with crayon." Emily scooted closer to her step-son & put a comforting arm around him, "Oh Sweetie I'm sorry. We'll write a letter to your teacher to explain what happened & see if you can get some extra time ok?" He nodded sombrely & said "But it took me ages & I was really pleased with it. She ruined it!" Emily gave a disapproving look towards the little girl who was now hiding half of her face behind the coffee table, "Lilly, you know you leave Jack's homework alone! You have your own colouring books." Lilly's bottom lip started to protrude as she was being disciplined by her mother. Keeping the stern look, Emily said "Now what do you say to Jack-Jack?" The little girl emerged fully from behind the coffee table, "Sorry Jack-Jack."

Hotch had heard the entire conversation from the kitchen & was slightly in awe of Emily. She could always get the truth out of Lilly. Even though it was obvious that Lilly had caused the damage, he couldn't get any more than denial from the 3 year old when he'd questioned her about it earlier.

After the drama surrounding Jack's homework & having to discipline Lilly, all enjoyed a peaceful dinner. Despite being covered in spots Lilly seemed to be in high spirits as she hummed quietly into her fork & bobbed to and fro along to whatever song was running through her little dark head. She was just like her mother! Jack seemed to have perked up considerably as he tucked into his dinner, telling his parents enthusiastically about the new boy at school that he'd befriended.

After dinner was cleared up & the children were tucked in bed, it was the adults turn to catch up. They sat up relaxing in front of the telly, not really watching anything particular, just enjoying each other's company. Emily told Hotch about the case & Hotch told Emily about the past few days with the children. After they'd caught up on everything, they made their way to bed.

When they were settled in bed, Hotch snuggled up to his wife & said sleepily "I love our children, but they're exhausting!" He laughed & said "I don't know how people do it with any more than two kids!" Emily turned to face him & said shyly "Erm...about that. I realised yesterday..." she bit her lip, "...I'm 3 weeks late."

Hotch's eyes widened as he said "You think...?"

"Yeah I think so." She said nervously, "I've been getting sick from the smell of coffee for over a week & I only put the two things together yesterday."

Despite his previous comment Hotch couldn't help it when a grin took over his features. She noticed the silly grin on his face, "You're ok with this?" she asked him through a small smile of her own. "Honey, how could I not be? We have two amazing children, you are an amazing mother!" he moved in closer & placed a gentle hand on the _very_ slight swell of her stomach, "Any more would only be a blessing!"

She couldn't suppress her own grin at his words, "You really think so?"

"Of course" he whispered gently, "As long as this one never learns to walk or say 'no' we'll be absolutely fine!"

"Good luck with that one!"

As tired as he was, Aaron Hotchner had to admit what a great day this had turned out to be. Both his children were happy (mostly), his wife was now back from her trip & snuggled safely in his arms, & with her she brought the news of another little one. Yeah, this had been a good day!


End file.
